1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
An organic light emitting display is a type of flat panel display which can emit light by using energy discharged while an excited molecule is returning to the ground state by locating the organic light emitting layer between the two electrodes and applying voltages to the two electrodes. The excited molecule is preferably generated when a hole and an electron, which are introduced from two opposite electrodes to an organic light emitting layer, are engaged.
The organic light emitting display is gaining recognition as the next generation display because it has excellent visibility, can be light-weight and slim, and can be driven with a low voltage. However, the emission layer of an organic light emitting diode can become damaged when it is exposed to moisture or oxygen. Accordingly, so as to prevent damage to the organic light emitting diode due to the moisture or oxygen, an aspect of the present invention includes a sealing means formed on a substrate on which the organic light emitting diode is formed. The substrate may be made in multiple layers, any of which may have circuitry formed thereon. The sealing means may include a sealing substrate and/or a sealing cover.
In conventional designs, the sealing substrate may be formed of glass or metal. A peripheral region of the sealing substrate is coated with an adhesive member, and the resulting object is adhered to a substrate. Next, UV light can be irradiated to the sealing substrate coated with the adhesive member to cure the adhesive member. However, a sealing substrate formed of the glass or metal is not suitable to be used in an organic light emitting display, which uses a flexible substrate or a slimmed substrate. The foregoing discussion is only to provide background information relating to the invention disclosed in this application and does not constitute an admission of prior art.